


[vid] Gravity

by shinealightonme



Category: Inception
Genre: Canon Relationship, Character Study, Dark, Embedded Video, F/M, Fanvids, Romance, Tragedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-12
Updated: 2013-02-12
Packaged: 2017-11-29 03:20:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/682132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shinealightonme/pseuds/shinealightonme
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>This is the fate you've carved on me.</i> (Music: Gravity, by Vienna Teng)</p>
            </blockquote>





	[vid] Gravity

[Gravity](http://vimeo.com/30359937) from [Shine](http://vimeo.com/user3762175) on [Vimeo](http://vimeo.com).

Download the vid [here](http://www.mediafire.com/?31f3tttkot2sb1k).


End file.
